Prompts
by PezberrySheltanaReader
Summary: One shots that have been requested by viewers / tumblr followers. Gelphie & Chenzel stories
1. Chapter 1

**I am stuck trying to write another fanfic at the moment so I asked my Tumblr followers to send me chenzel, gelphie or sheltana requests. I'll upload them all under their rightful groups (except gelphie and chenzel will be together). Feel free to send me PM'S if you have a fic you'd like me to write up or if you want to remain anon you can ask me on tumblr (wickedsfangurl. tumblr .com). Who knows I might be encouraged to write your story longer!**

**Pairing: Chenzel**  
**Rated: K**

A party was being held for the 10year anniversary of Wicked, anyone and everyone who helped the show become what it is today was invited along to celebrate Wicked's decade on the stage. The main media buzz was that the original cast were all attending and they'd rarely been spotted together since the show began in 2003. The picture that everyone wanted was of the two leads Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel however they were yet to be seen together.

Although she was continuously greeting people Kristin had been keeping an eye out for the tall brunette, however every time she turned around Idina was talking to someone or posing for pictures. Currently a news reporter from the NY Times was interviewing her about her experience in Wicked and her upcoming role on Broadways If/Then. Once he thanked her for her time she excused herself from the group and headed towards the bathroom.

She took a minute to fix herself in the mirror before searching for the lip stick her makeup artist gave her to put in her purse. "You've been avoiding me" Kristin crept up behind the taller diva to whisper in her ear. Idina flinched not expecting to bump into her former cast mate in the bathroom. She was right though; Idina was walking around the party cautiously trying to avoid the smaller woman.

"Kristin" the name slipped out of her mouth as she closed her eyes. Her heart instantly ached at hearing the unique sound of her ex lovers' voice; she had searched for it everywhere – the voice that sounded like her home.

She struggled to turn around as the blonde had merely backed an inch away from her to allow her to face her. "How've you been Dee?" she was yet to look at her; she kept her eyes focused on the distance between them. She couldn't look at the woman she had said no to 9 years ago, she had regretted it and the two hadn't spoken since. Kristin tucked a tiny finger under her chin forcing the brunette to look at her. It was then she noticed the tears forming along her eye line.

"I've missed you so much" she finally connected her eyes with the blonde's, her breath hitched at being so close to her yet not close enough. It took every part of her not to lunge forward and begin this whole thing all over again.

"I've missed you too" Kristin rested her forehead against hers inhaling the scent that is uniquely Idina. Her petite hands rested underneath the jacket that was covering Dee's hips. "We can't" the brunette's request was weak and she was yet to push her away.

"Tell me you want me to go and I will" the blonde's hands came up to cup her face and pull her slightly closer. When Idina's hands landed on Kristin's hips pulling her closer she knew she had won, "you know I can't say no to you" Idina mumbled opening her eyes to the ones burning into her.

That was all the affirmation that the little diva needed to press her lips against the other woman's softly just in case Idina would back away. It felt just as good as it did 10 years ago almost as if they had never stopped doing this. With no signs of backing down Kristin deepened the kiss bringing her hands up to wrap around the other woman's neck.

The brunette hungrily pushed back on her lips tangling her fingers in the blonde's tresses keeping her in place. With one swift push Idina flipped their positions so she was able to thrust Kristin against the sink. Roaming hands caused tiny moans and whimpers to escape in between kisses.

With fear of being caught Idina dragged Kristin into the stall behind them, "Still can't resist me huh?" Kristin giggled pulling Idina back into her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked  
Pairing: Gelphie  
Rating: K**

**_Hi, I was wondering if you could do a Gelphie prompt in which Elphaba saves Glinda after she falls through some ice while ice-skating and Elphaba overcomes her fear of the water.  
Thanks,  
Bubble_**

"Elphie you look so silly" Glinda giggled loudly as her girlfriend struggled to walk in the snow with all her heavy clothing on. The small blonde had suggested that they went ice skating on lake as it had frozen during the winter.

"I'm glad you find it funny that I am allergic to water yet you've chosen to take me somewhere that is I am surrounded by it" Glinda rolled her blue eyes as the green girl huffed. She was covered head to toe in a waterproof suit, waterproof gloves and a hood covering her head, her face was the only green part of her shown.

The weather was cold yet the sky was clear, Elphaba wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. It didn't look like it was going to rain which she was thankful for however, the distant sun was making the ice melt. She gulped audibly up to the sky.

"Come on!" the munchkin ran towards the lake upon seeing it through the forest. 'No need to wait for me' Elphaba sighed waddling behind her. By the time her roommate had arrived by the lake Glinda had her shoes on and was skating back and forth along the edge whilst she waited on her lover to get her skates on.

"Glin there's no one else here" of course there wasn't, she was the only one stupidious enough to be convinced to do such a thing.

"There's no one here to gawk at you" the blonde held out her hands to encourage the other to come in, "...or us" she was curious what the wink entailed that Glinda gave her after her flirtatious statement. Shaking her head she remained at the side.

Dear Lurline what if she were to fall, just a splash of water on her green skin was unbearable, it caused her flesh to bubble and peel. "You know, I am complacent of my achievements to travel here in the first place. I'm going to watch from here" she headed for a tree that had little snow underneath when she slipped on some covered ice.

This was the first time Glinda had heard Elphaba scream out in fear, she turned in time to see the green woman scramble off the ground checking herself of any damage. Elphaba tried to calm herself back down, her heart pound painfully in her chest and was sure tears of panic were threatening to fall.

"Elphie!" Glinda breath hitched skating as fast as she could to get to her.

*Crack*

It all happened so fast, the water was so cold that Glinda couldn't remember hearing the ice break or the sound of Elphaba screaming her name. Her legs were numb and her boots were weighing her down, her instinct of putting her hands out to break her fall were the only things keeping her from slipping into the pool of darkness.

The temperature of the water mixed with shock caused her vision to blur but she could see a blue blob that was vastly approaching her. The moment she could comprehend what had happened she wobbled on two thin blades towards the girl. Elphaba didn't give it a second thought when she ran to her loves aid. The fear of losing Glinda trumped her fear of water.

"Elphie" the blonde stuttered as her teeth chittered together, "no" she fought weakly knowing she was hurting her. The green woman hissed as she pulled the small body that had now become limp, water was seeping into her gloves and it burned an unbearable amount.

She pulled the blonde out and into her lap "it's ok my sweet". The blonde knew she had hurt her girlfriend badly but was so thankful for her being there to save her. Elphie carried her in her arms back to safer ground without any complaints.


End file.
